Jack's Quest
by Ree923
Summary: Repost of third story in my Challenges series...after Challenges and Rose's Choice. It's Jack's turn for an adventure now that Rose and the Doctor are a couple. New information comes along that changes everything and Jack findds out that death is just a myth sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

_"Quest chosen, return when complete," a voice intoned from thin air. Jack looked around but couldn't see anyone. Damn, he didn't have the sonic blaster with him but how was he supposed to know he'd need it walking around the Tardis?_

Walking towards the fortress, he heard a scream and saw a young woman on foot being chased by three men on horseback. The three horses were circling the girl and she stared up at them in terror. Jack smiled. He didn't know where the hell he was, but he had the feeling things were about to get interesting.

Jack watched the three horsemen for a few moments before formulating a plan. Well, plan was a bit much — more like a reckless, headlong jump into craziness that most likely would get him trampled by horses. It certainly beat standing around watching an innocent dark haired maiden captured by evil guards on horseback. He was Jack Harkness, damn it, and he would not be denied his glory. Smiling again he ran towards the fun, yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs and jumping around like a lunatic. As he was only wearing tight fitting black jeans and a smile, this certainly got their attention.

The girl met his eyes and her expression flew from amazement to admiration straight back to fear within seconds. This man was about to get himself killed for her. She pulled out some grain from the bag she carried and threw it into the face of one of the horses. As the animal reared up in shock, its legs came back down barely missing the girl. She screamed and covered her eyes waiting to be trampled. At that same moment, Jack ran into the middle of the circle and flung the man off his sputtering horse, yanking the girl onto the saddle behind him and screaming at the animal to move. The horse tensed for a moment then with a final cry of frustration from the grain stinging its eyes, was galloping away from its master.

Like the wind, they were racing towards the fortress. The girl looked at it in fear and clutched Jack around the waist. He liked the feel of her hands on his body, and started laughing and yelling. This was life, Jack thought, this was his life. The other two men on horseback were right behind them and gaining on them, leaving the third man swearing in the dust where he'd fallen.

"No! Into the woods, where they can't find us," she shouted. Giving her a look of slight surprise, Jack spun the horse around and headed back towards the trees. The man left behind raised his hands to grab the horse's reins as they sped past, but Jack muttered something to the animal and it leaped over the dumbstruck guard in a graceful arc. The man yelled curses at them and shook his head before realizing the threats were meaningless. The two were gone. The guard kicked the ground and realized something else. They had his horse.

The other two guards went to chase the pair into the trees, but they'd come back emptyhanded. They always did once the girl made it to the woods, and the idiot child would be back again to try to rescue her grandfather before too long. He was going to go back to the barracks and drink. Then he'd face his master.

Grumbling to himself, he started the long walk back to the castle. The Duke was not going to be pleased that his bride had escaped them. Again.

As he walked, he noticed there were people running towards him, a tall powerful man followed by a girl and youth. Pausing in his walk, he regarded them warily.

"And just would you three be?" the guard growled. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it at the man. Eyes widening, he stammered an apology. The Doctor glared at him like the man was a simple fool, which of course, he was. He didn't even see the phantom doorway standing behind them, but the Doctor knew that people only saw what they expected to see most of the time.

"Our driver abandoned us in the middle of the woods and stole our belongings while my servants were off gathering herbs for my elixers. Much was lost and I fear I will need to start my research over soon somewhere safe. Do you know of such a place?" Rose's eyes had widened at the use of the term servant, but she kept her mouth shut and promised to herself that he would pay for the mistake later. Repeatedly.

"My master, the Duke, is in need of your services, Doctor," Rose went to say something but the Doctor glared at her. Mentally he sent her a reassurance that the psychic paper had shown him to be an alchemist. She shot him back a warning that she wasn't fetching his slippers on this trip, and he suppressed a grin. Arek watched the silent looks between them as if they were having a conversation, and sighed. So much he didn't understand, but as long as they found Jack, all would be as it should be again.

"I would arrange transport, but as you can see, I have no horse - it was just stolen moments ago by the most strange highwayman. Bare chested and wearing strange clothing, much like -" he leered at Rose for a moment before turning back to the Doctor.

Rose noticed for the first time she was wearing a robe and not much else.

"Go ahead and tell your master we will arrive shortly, we have some urgent preparations to make." The man merely nodded and ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Jack?" Rose asked, knowing the answer. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Arek looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, and we should go back and change our clothes before going further into this little adventure." The door opened easily and the Doctor chuckled. At Arek's confused look he smiled.

"The doors only open for me once we're through. I can just imagine Harkness trying to get back into the Tardis cursing me under his breath. Somehow that makes this funny." He grinned a lopsided grin and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to smack you when this is all over," she muttered.

"Only if I get to spank you afterwards," he whispered in her ear as he passed her on his way into the Tardis. Grinning and blushing, she ran to keep up with him. As the door closed, they didn't notice someone watching them from a nearby carriage. The small white flag had a strange symbol on it of a man with a dog's face and sharp teeth. If they had noticed, the Doctor could have translated it to show it to be the symbol of the court alchemist, Aten, the bringer of death.

Deep in the woods, Jack raced the animal further as the girl shouted directions. Jack turned to her briefly and asked her name. He noticed she had the same crazy grin he did and smiled wider if possible.

"Risa, what's yours?" the girl answered back. He noted her green eyes and then remembered they were running for their lives.

"Jack, good to meet you," he shouted as he noticed the two men on horseback were gaining on them.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled as they came to an area heavy with low hung branches. "When I tell you to, I want you to jump onto one of those branches - think you can do that?"

"Of course," she grinned back wildly. Oh this man was crazy, and she found that intoxicating. He was almost like her brothers and that made her feel safe somehow. But there was something about the way he felt under her hands. She realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. Thankfully, he didn't notice as he sped to the trees.

"What are you going to do?" she wanted to know.

"I have no idea," he admitted, laughing. "Just get ready to jump onto the first branch you can." With that he guided the horse over a series of ditches. They both almost fell off as they leaped over the third one, but Risa had grabbed him harder and somehow they managed to stay on the horse. He hated to have her let go, but there was a job to do.

"Risa, jump!" She grabbed onto a branch and flipped easily onto it. Jack marvelled for a moment at her flexibility and spun the horse around, charging the two pursuers. Startled, they split apart to have Jack lunge between them and kick out with both feet, sending them off their horses. Risa laughed with joy, this man was amazing! Certainly he would agree to be her champion, it was the only way to get Grandfather back unharmed.

Her thoughts were interupted as Jack was below her again telling her to jump back onto the horse. Gleefully, she jumped and grabbed onto her hero's waist once more. Giggling like old friends, they were quickly swallowed up by the heavy growth of trees, leaving two battered and confused guards behind to find their horses and find their way home to explain it all to the Duke. Groaning they helped each other up and wandered out of the forest, not bothering to search for the animals - they'd lost too much time on this mission already.

Somewhere in the woods, the horses made a sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter, but the guards ignored it and limped away from their humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were sure they were no longer being followed, Jack slowed the horse enough to take a good look at their surroundings. He couldn't see the others, but he knew they were out there. The tingling feeling on the back of his neck let him know they were being watched. After years of practice, he knew that feeling without thinking about it and usually it made him ready to fight. Behind him, he could feel Risa tense a little but it didn't seem to be out of fear. Turning his head a bit to study her expression he found himself smiling.

"So, where are they?" At her stunned look, he laughed and pulled the horse to a stop. Risa slid down and looked up at Jack deep in thought . Finally, she turned towards the woods and whistled a few low tones. Within seconds Jack could see they were surrounded by archers. Risa held up her hand and shook her head at a tall man who looked like her but with brilliant blue eyes.

"No, Quinn, he is a friend," Risa said to the man. Quinn looked at Jack as if trying to read his mind and broke out into a huge grin. He motioned to the others to lower their weapons and ran out to hug Risa, who held onto him like she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"So, little sister, you bring back someone on your latest trip home? Are we any closer to finding Grandfather?"

"Yes! He is being held high in the mountains not far from here. The Duke was very insistent that I hold up my part of the bargain and marry him soon and he'll stop the attacks."

"But he won't," a man near Quinn stated bluntly. "And we're not fools though he thinks we are, and how do we know we can trust this man? Where did he come from, Risa?"

"Colin, hush, this man saved me from the guards, we should be thanking him," Risa said, arching one eyebrow at the man.

"You've never had trouble escaping them before," the man retorted, never taking his gaze off of Jack, "Maybe this -" he stopped waving at Jack.

"Jack Harkness," Jack supplied helpfully, bowing. He could hear feminine giggles beyond the trees and smirked.

"Jack Harkness," Colin repeated slowly. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to prove yourself to us and plenty of eyes on you till you do." He turned toward Risa and sighed.

"Sister, how close do you think Grandfather was to the elixer?"

"Elixer?" Jack asked bluntly.

The taller man, Quinn, nodded and frowned with anger. "Yes, our grandfather was the court alchemist before Aten arrived. He seems to have put some sort of a spell on the Duke of Glennen, our leader. Aten convinced Glennen to lock my grandfather away as a threat to the people. Before he was taken, Grandfather was working on an elixer that would have guaranteed our kingdom safe from - well," he stopped and looked at Risa, not sure he should continue. Colin just watched Jack's reaction, not speaking.

"Monsters like Aten," she finished darkly. "That is why Aten appeared and warped the Duke's mind. Grandfather was very close to protecting us all from harm. His papers are lost somewhere in the palace and Aten searches for them constantly. He threatens to destroy us all if we don't tell him where the papers are, and he knows Grandfather would never tell."

"Have they been torturing your grandfather?" Jack asked, alarmed. Risa shook her head.

"Not physically, no. But they constantly show him visions of his family being slaughtered. So far, he hasn't broken, he knows it is a trick of Aten, but I can sense him weakening. If I were to have a champion, someone to guard me as I searched for my grandfather's papers, I could find them and break the hold Aten has over the Duke. I keep going back and keep getting chased away when I get closer to finding the spells. Aten told Glennen to marry me so they'd have control over my powers, but they can't find me long enough to have the ceremony performed."

"Why do you keep going back alone?" Jack asked confused. He wasn't ready to ask about Risa's powers. He wasn't even sure these people were sane yet.

"My brothers can't go into the castle, they've - well, made a name for themselves with Aten and he has put up sort of a psychic barrier against the men in our group. It doesn't work on me but I know he's aware of my visits - he just can't sense where in the palace I am so I've been able to search for a time before being spotted. So far, I've been lucky, most of the guards don't really want to capture me, they don't trust Aten either, but soon they might fall under Aten's spell and forget that my grandfather is our true guide against the dark arts. Every time I go back, I manage to avoid Aten, but his hold grows stronger upon the guards and I'm finding fewer of them willing to help me escape."

"Seems like you need a rescue plan for your grandfather as well as those papers or this is just a bunch of running around, right?" Jack asked the group. The men nodded glumly.

"Well, we've come closer to finding where he is, but without those papers, we couldn't help our grandfather even if we could reach him. The darkness is too strong where he is being held and we'd all be destroyed," Risa explained. Jack thought about it then nodded.

"Well then, lucky for you all I happen to be a champion in search of a quest." Risa smiled and threw her arms around Jack who beamed at the thought of a good old fashioned dangerous adventure with no Doctor or Rose, and no expectations from anyone to be anyone other than plain old Jack. Not that he knew exactly who that was anymore, but it was a start.

The Doctor looked at Rose and Arek nodding his approval. Rose was in a long green dress embroidered with tiny pink and yellow flowers. The barest trace of makeup graced her face, and her hair was up in a proper style for a servant girl. The cleavage showing was more than acceptable, but he wouldn't mention that to her in front of Arek. He saw that the prince was admiring her dress and didn't need Rose's head to swell any more than it usually did when a good looking man noticed her. Arek was dressed in long white stockings and a mid length brown tunic. He looked at himself in disgust, shaking one brown boot clad foot in front of them to emphasize the torture he was enduring.

"I am a prince, I should not be dressed as a peasant!"

"You are a servant to Runihura, alchemist to the gods, legend of Bolos III and whatever other nonsense I can think up before getting back to the castle," the Doctor explained calmly. The three of them walked down the path and the Doctor quickly explained their identities and goals for this trip.

"You must always walk three paces behind me, call me sir, bow as you leave and never turn your back on me - it's a sign of disrespect," he was saying but Rose was lost in her own thoughts.

"Rose," he snapped his fingers in her face, startling her.

"Yeah, yeah, your majesty, bowing and scraping I'll do. Shall I lick your dinner plate clean for ya too?" There it was, that grin through the teeth that always got his attention. Coughing, he glared at her, willing the need for her to fade a bit. It wasn't working and his next sentence came out a bit more aggravated than he intended.

"Rose, please be serious. We don't need you captured again," he warned.

"Hey, who saved who? You just find Jack and get us home and we'll discuss my need to be **captured,**" she purred. The Doctor was about to say something when Arek pointed excitedly in front of him.

"We're here, now we find Jack and go home?"

"Well, now we make our hellos, get our rooms, and figure out our next move. And did I mention you two aren't to speak until spoken to? And sir is a very important word here, I suggest you both make use of it no matter who you find yourself talking to, understand?"

"What if it's the Duchess?" Rose smirked at him and he bit back a smart remark.

"Listen, both of you, once we are through those doors, you two are my servants and you'll behave as such. Now - let's go find out what mess Harkness has gotten us all into now."

The main doors opened and guards immediately escorted the three to the main reception hall. Rose and Arek kept their eyes to the ground and tried not to mutter harshly in the Doctor's general direction. A man sat on a raised dais with a strange old man in a white robe behind the throne, watching them all with cold, black eyes. Rose caught the old man's gaze and shuddered. Him, she did not like.

"Doctor Runihura - destroyer, I like that," the man on the throne laughed. At Rose's puzzled look, the Doctor mentally sent the explanation that the name he chose was the Egyptian word for destroyer.

_"Figures,"_ she thought back at him, ignoring his look of surprise. _"You've managed to **destroy** any chance of us sharing a room on this little adventure." _

_"I have my ways, wench,"_ he thought back and she could see a glint of a promise in his eyes before he turned to look at the men before them. The blush she felt take over her face only added to her look of servitude, the Doctor thought smugly.

"Thank you for allowing a poor traveller and his servants a safe harbor, my lord," the Doctor offered, bowing. The older man whispered to the Duke who nodded and smiled at his guests.

"We have prepared rooms for you, dear Doctor - our guards will take you there to refresh yourself. Your servants will be escorted to the servant's quarters - "

"No," the Doctor said somewhat forcefully. At the Duke's surprised look, the Doctor softened his tone. "I need my servants with me at all times. My work never ends and I have constant need," he glanced at Rose, "for their assistance."

The Duke chuckled. "I see, dear Doctor, very well. I expect to see you at dinner tonight, your servants may eat in your rooms."

"Fair enough, until tonight dear Duke," the Doctor bowed, following the guards out of the room. Rose and Arek fairly ran to keep up with them, not noticing the older man's steady glare as they left.

"You are certain they are enemies?" The Duke looked up at the older man.

Aten smiled a mirthless smile and nodded. "Yes, great enemies. It will do us well to keep them near us until we can determine their goals. Then we can destroy them." He laughed at his use of the Doctor's assumed name. And if anyone had looked at the alchemist, they would have noticed his eyes glow with a deep blood red light.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was led into a village of sorts, scattered cabins with children racing around laughing while women built bows with wood from the hickory trees surrounding the small camp. The men were practicing archery in a field nearby, aiming for targets dressed like castle guards. In the middle of camp was a great kitchen fire, roasting meats and simmering soups. Grabbing his hand, Risa pulled him towards an old woman with silver hair sitting on the porch of the largest cabin. Jack could see the streaks of red still glistening in the silver and thought she looked remarkably like Risa. The woman glanced up from her knitting and regarded Jack intently, not speaking. She pushed some hair from her face and stared at them.

"Grandmother, this is Jack Harkness," Risa started but the old woman waved her hand.

"It is not his name, but it is the one he chooses, bring him closer," she sighed. Jack tensed for a moment, not knowing what to think of Risa's grandmother, then sat at her feet like Risa was doing. The woman continued knitting calmly and Jack grew impatient.

"Ma'am, I'm here to help," Jack spoke and the woman's look stopped him.

"I know why you are here, offworlder and how you may in time help us, **Jack**. You know, names are too important to be trifled with, they hold the entirety of one's destiny. My name is Maeve, it means warrior, and don't you doubt that I can become one, given the right provocation. My husband, Wymond is a great wizard but a fool."

"Grandmother," Risa protested, shocked. The woman shook her head.

"Tis true my dear one, much as you may hate hearing it. Now Wymond, that name means protector so you'd think he'd know better than to get himself captured by the likes of Aten. The man knew evil was coming and spent so much time searching for spells to protect our land that he didn't take the time to protect himself. And now we will have to go save the man." Her bright green eyes flashed and for a heartbeat, she looked forty years younger. She looked straight into Jack's eyes and his breath caught. Maeve was not a force to be reckoned with.

"And you, **Jack**, you are a man without a destiny as long as you deny your past. Perhaps this quest is exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Excuse me?" he stammered, blinded by her sharp gaze. Just who were these people?

"You will know your path when you find it, until then you are free to stay with us and if you so choose, help. I grow tired now and must rest. Risa, take the man to a cabin and see that he has provisions. I will see you both later this afternoon, after my nap." The old woman rose and with surprising grace hurried into her cabin. The door closed with a loud thud and Jack was left staring at it in shock. Risa took his hand again and led him to a small cabin near the edge of the village.

"You'll find fresh clothes inside, and I'll bring you some food soon," Risa turned to leave and Jack grabbed her hand swinging her around. Surprised, she tilted her head and looked at him silently. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her soundly, enjoying the feel of her lips for endless seconds before releasing her.

"And what was that for?" she asked. She was smirking, as if she'd expected the kiss.

"Well, I saved your life and you never said thank you, so now we are even," he explained innocently. She grabbed his head and gave him a blazing kiss that almost made him fall over with the shock and passion it conveyed. Letting him go, she bowed.

"Well, just in case I end up saving your life, you won't have to worry about thanking me. One less thing to worry about, right?" She smiled and ran towards the soup pot in the middle of camp to find him some food. Jack stared after her and laughed softly to himself.

"Wrong, Risa, so very wrong." He shook his head and went into his cabin to change.

Rose took one look at the Doctor's suite of rooms and dove onto the four poster bed laughing. The Doctor was explaining that they were only to use the servants stairs and hallways, which would be better because the guards wouldn't notice them as much, but neither companion was listening. Arek ran to the buffet that had been placed against one wall and started piling a plate full of fruits and meats. The Doctor watched them make themselves comfortable and folded his arms, raising one eyebrow in silence. Rose glanced over at him and grinned.

"What?" He walked the three steps to the bed and looked down at her, still not speaking. But the image he flashed into her mind made her sit up and cough violently. Arek was too busy eating to notice.

"Arek," he looked over at the boy, "you have a job to do. You will gather this list of herbs down in the gardens and bring them back to me. Rose, you will help him."

"Help him? And just what is it you are going to do, Master?" At that name, the Doctor flinched but put a small smile on his face for her benefit.

"Please don't call me that, Rose. I'm going to wander the palace a bit and see what there is to see. Lay of the land and all that. Meet me back here in an hour and we'll see what our next step is." And with that, he was gone from the room. Arek was still pushing food into his mouth and hadn't noticed the Doctor had left.

"All right Arek, feed your face and let's go get these salad fixings for the Doctor," she sighed. Arek finished up the last of his plate and the two companions made their way down the servants stairs to the gardens. Once there, they slowly made their way around the grounds, pausing to pick herbs for the Doctor.

"And what is the purpose of this, Rose? Why do we not go into the woods Jack entered and find him ourselves? We don't need to be here," Arek complained bitterly. He swatted a large fly that buzzed around his head. Clearly he was not used to actual work. Rose grinned as she found one of the herbs on their list.

"I've travelled with the Doctor long enough to know that he has a reason for his decisions. And we'll find out what they are when we need to, so start helping me find this stuff, will ya?" Arek sighed and looked at the list then froze.

"Rose, I - I know these herbs." Rose looked at him, waiting.

"Yeah? What are they for? Sneezing powder? Alien tea?" she joked. He frowned and stared at her with a look of extreme uneasiness.

"It's poison, Rose. A sip of tea made from these herbs will kill a man within seconds - our tribe used it as an execution back in the bad times."

Rose stared down at the collection of herbs collected and took Arek by the arm.

"Come on then, let's get this stuff to the Doctor and find out what's really goin' on here, kay?"

Nodding at each other, the two ran back to the suite of rooms, not caring that they were being watched by the guards.

dwdwdwdwdw

Jack, being Jack, found the cabin's bedroom quickly enough and changed into green pants and pointed brown boots that seemed to fit him perfectly. There was a matching green tunic with a square cut collar embroidered in bright gold thread. It just covered the important bits, and Jack admired himself in the mirror he found on the back of his new bedroom's door. Not bad, he thought approvingly, and put on a hat straight out of Robin Hood complete with feather. He turned himself around and a low whistle escaped him. He felt prettier than usual and — he was hungry.

Passing a large bow and quiver of arrows, he thought about flinging them over his shoulder to complete the effect, then decided against it. Time to find some food and make plans for battle. And, if he was lucky, see Risa again. He liked her; she reminded him of himself a little.

Whistling a little pirate ditty he remembered from an old movie, he sauntered over to the camp's fire to survey the food offerings. Hmm, deer meat, vegetables, and over in the far corner on a table — was that ale? Things were looking up. The girl tending the fires quickly made him a plate and handed it over to him with a shy smile. Winking back at her, he took his food over to the table and sat down to eat. A twig snapped behind him and without looking over his shoulder he called out to the man watching him.

"Care to join me, Colin?" Jack's voice was calm but there was a hint of something darker beneath the question. Colin came out of hiding and sat across from Jack, glaring as Jack poured a large silver tankard of foamy black ale and drank it down without pausing for breath. It went down smooth and Jack felt himself relax, just a little.

"Tell me why you are here," Colin demanded harshly. Jack wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled his famous Jack Harkness smile. It didn't seem to be working.

"I'm here to help," he answered, shrugging.

"But why? How? Who are you and why did you involve yourself in our fight?" Colin stared hard at Jack and waited.

"Well, as for why, I saw a girl outnumbered and didn't think that was fair — so I helped her. How? I brilliantly snatched your sister away from three armed guards, and as for me, my name is Captain Jack Harkness, just like I told you. That's all there is to know."

"I don't trust you," Colin said simply. "I don't trust anyone who just shows up out of nowhere and finds his way into our camp. And I don't trust you with Risa."

"Colin, I'm here to help. Now you can let me, or you can step out of the way, but the facts are that one, I'm here, two, I'm staying, and three, Risa is," he was startled by the sudden appearance of the lady in question. Risa glared at her younger brother and Jack bit back a laugh. She put her hands on her hips and blazed fury at Colin as Jack poured himself another tankard of ale.

"And three, Risa is a big girl who can handle herself quite nicely, Colin James Hastings. And Robin would be slapping you if he heard you hint that I couldn't take care of myself."

"Robin?" Jack asked as Colin flashed his sister a look of warning. She chose to ignore it and glanced at Jack, sitting down next to him on the wooden bench.

"My oldest brother, Robin of the Great Woods, Earl of Huntingdon, and our true leader," Risa explained. "He was sent away by the elders on a quest of his own in Nottingham, and Quinn was put in charge. Robin's been lost to us for some time, trying to keep the king safe."

Quinn walked over to the group and bowed at Jack with a grin before next to his brother. Jack and Risa, on the other side of the table, smiled hellos.

"Hello, all, Jack, I see Robin's clothes fit you, you two are pretty similiar in build. Colin, wipe the frown from your face, man - we have plans to make."

"Now, with him?" Colin almost whined.

Quinn smacked him on the back of the head. "Yes, idiot, with him. We know where Grandfather is, more or less, and since Grandmother can't reach him telepathically right now, we'll have to figure out which village they have hidden him. Jack, do you know your way around a bow and arrow?"

"Well, I'm better with paintguns," he started then stopped as he noticed their blank stares. "I mean, I'm a little rusty with archery, but I usually get what I aim for," Jack paused to glance at Risa who regarded him with a look of humor and maybe a little blush.

"Fine, we just have to search every village from here to the summit of Scafell Pike hoping to find him," Colin muttered. Jack paused in his drinking to give him a strange look.

"Scafell Pike is in England," he stammered.

"Yes, where do you think you are, Harkness?" Colin spat back, annoyed. Jack sat there stunned for a moment. England. Robin Hastings. Nottingham. Earl of Huntingdon and the clothes that made him look like someone from history. Oh please. This was falling into place, yet somehow, not. Just to be sure, he took another gulp of ale to clear his thoughts before speaking.

"Your brother Robin, is he known by another name? I may have heard of him," Jack asked quietly.

"Of course you have, everyone has," Risa laughed. "Robert Hastings is the greatest hero King Richard has fighting for him. You must have heard at least one ballad about Robin Hood."

Rose and Arek ran into the Doctor's suite, slamming the door behind them. The Doctor wasn't there and Rose flung the basket of herbs onto a table near the large window overlooking the castle's courtyard. Arek began pacing with a worried look on his face.

"Your Doctor is a killer?" he asked.

Rose spun around and slapped him. "No, never say that! He's a good man, well, he's as good as anyone else anyway - and I won't have you saying he's a killer. There has to be a reason for him wantin' this stuff."

"There is, Rose," the Doctor agreed, walking into the room carrying something under his arm.

She noticed it was a black mask designed to completely cover someone's face. "Well?" Rose asked, worried.

"Tonight, we kill the Duke," he answered calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kill the duke," Rose repeated slowly. The Doctor nodded then glanced over at Arek who was watching them with wary eyes. He threw the black mask over to the boy who grabbed it out of instinct then looked at it like it might bite him. The Doctor tried not to grin then looked over at Rose with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yep, he's not human, you know — he's a Whifferdill, though where Aten found a Whifferdill who'd willingly work with him is a bit iffy. And he's contaminated."

Rose's head was a bit fuzzy and she sat down to clear her thoughts. "What's that whifflething, exactly and how is it contaminated?"

The Doctor sighed and began pacing as he spoke, pausing every so often at the large window overlooking the courtyard. Glancing outside, he lowered his voice just a bit.

"Whifferdills are shape shifters, and the duke is a Whifferdill, follow? Which means that he isn't really the duke and must have come through the same portal Aten did as there are no alien species cavorting on this planet with humans, well except for Aten and Glennen and um me and well never mind, eh? Rose, you look pale, are you all right?" He frowned as he felt her forehead. His gaze dropped lower to her cleavage and she slapped his hand away.

"No, I'm not all right, you just said we are going to murder some contaminated Whiffleball." Rose waved her arms about for emphasis.

"**Whifferdill**, Rose. And it's not really murder. We are just going to slow it down a bit, before the fun starts. He's not from this world and his mind is starting to break down, soon he'll be a puddle of goo on the floor if we don't slow down the degeneration," the Doctor explained, grinning like a madman.

"These herbs," Arek ventured a bit nervously, "are deadly poison."

"On a human they would be deadly, not to a Whifferdill though — this'll slow down his degeneration long enough to get the Shadow Proclamation in here to clean up the mess and send them back where they belong. Usually I'm not fond of their methods, but this is their job, not mine."

"And where do they belong, Doctor?" Rose was almost afraid to find what the Shadow Proclamation was and tried to keep her mind on the conversation instead of how he looked a few hours ago beneath her when she was screaming his name. Oblivious to her churning thoughts, the Doctor twisted his lips into a grimace and sat down, long legs stretched in front of him glancing at the basket of herbs next to him. If they weren't calmly talking about poisoning aliens right now, Rose would have thought it an invitation to straddle him, but she kept the urge in check and waited for an explanation. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking aloud.

"Aten belongs in the middle of a black hole, but who can find one of those when you need one? Neither of them should be here you know, and they're mucking up the timeline." He paused, looking through the herbs to see if they were correct. Seemingly satisfied, he turned his attention back to his companions.

"Here I thought Jack would be doin' that and it's already bein' done. This is just your average, everyday alternate reality Earth. No aliens, zombies, or shapeshifters. Just telepathic fairies, but you have those in every dimension. Reproduce like rabbits, they do." As he spoke he was looking through his pockets for something. Finding it he held it up in triumph.

"Ah, ha! Just what I needed," he said, holding up a small black box.

"And that would be," Rose asked arching one eyebrow. She bit her lip and tried not to think about how easy it would be to just reach over and kiss him. She had a quick vision of him pushing her onto the large four poster bed in this room and making her forget everything in any universe except his touch. Even in the middle of this crazy conversation, she wanted him inside of her. She must be over tired, or over sexed. Either way, she had to get the images out of her mind.

"A beacon of sorts, calling the Shadow Proclamation in for a back up from our dimension, can't exactly send Aten to a black hole on my own."

"Of course not," Rose rolled her eyes now, "how silly of me not to realize that."

"And this Shadow Proclamation," Arek said interested.

"It's a treaty of sorts, keeps us all in line, more or less. With me, probably less," the Doctor explained ignoring Rose's sigh. He continued, stretching out further and looking quite edible to Rose's way of thinking. She turned away and stared out the window. She was horrible thinking about sex now. And he wasn't helping looking like that, stretching his legs out and staring at her like she was dessert.

"And, it's also the police force that keeps beings like Aten from breeding on planets like this and taking over one world at a time. Level 5 planets can't be disturbed by alien species for the purpose of propagation. Now Arek, you have a new mission, you have to go down to the guard shack and chat up the servants there, see if you can hear anything about a man named Wymond, he should be the alchemist here, but I couldn't find him. Tell people I came a long distance to trade formulas with him and I'm disappointed that he's not in his laboratory. Come back in two hours with any information. Oh, and don't ask the guards anything or you'll probably end up in the dungeon - or worse."

"Why two hours?" Arek asked, puzzled. The Doctor grinned as he ushered the boy out of the rooms.

"If you are going to be asking silly questions, you'll never get me that information and we'll never find Jack will we?"

Arek nodded, not fully understanding and ran down the halls towards the barracks. The Doctor turned to Rose and smiled.

"And now, Ms. Tyler, we have some time," he said, grabbing her around the waist. Startled, she let him pick her up and head towards the bed.

"Time?" He was gently kissing her neck, letting his hands glide down to under her dress and stroke the long path up her legs to her knickers. She swallowed and met his gaze.

"For doing all those things that have been racing around your head for the last twenty minutes."

"What? You knew I was thinking that?" She pushed him away slightly and frowned. "You didn't need Arek to leave did you?"

"Oh, yes, I did, very much," he answered lowering his lips to hers. She stopped arguing and kissed him back. Two hours might not be enough time and she wasn't going to waste one more minute of it.

Arek found the barracks easily enough and was largely ignored by the guards due to his garb. He wandered over to where some maids cleaning tables and coughed to get their attention. The four women sized him up and gave each other looks Arek couldn't read. Another servant boy nearby didn't say anything, but Arek could see he was listening to the conversation. He seemed out of place somehow but Arek didn't have time to wonder about him. He needed answers. He needed Jack.

"Hello, ladies, may I join you?"

The women laughed. One of the older women pointed at him and smirked. "Look at the servant boy talkin' like a proper gentleman. What do you need, dearie? Some work or a cuddle?" The other women laughed at that and Arek tried again.

"No, no cuddle," Arek asked, panicked. "I was wondering. My - master came all this way to see Wymond, to trade formulas, and he isn't here?" The women looked at each other again and one dragged Arek closer to the group.

"Don't say that name around here, boy - it'll get you killed. The wizard was taken away once Aten got here and no one's seen him since. Dead now, most likely. Go tell your master to leave this place before Aten kills him too."

The women hurried off through a door and Arek debated whether or not to follow. He'd never learn anything just standing here. As he went to follow, the servant boy who'd been listening grabbed his arm. They looked to be the same age, which surprised Arek. At first glance, the other man had seemed to be much younger.

"No, those stupid women won't be able to help you, come with me and you'll get the answers you need."

"Why should I trust you?" Arek asked.

The boy shrugged. "Why would you trust those hags?"

Arek considered the question, then grinned at the boy. "Good point, well, if I'm going to get my mate back, I'll have to go with you," he mumbled.

The boy's face fell a bit. "Oh, you have - someone?"

Arek looked back in surprise. Was the boy interested? He felt a flash of pride in spite of the situation. "I thought I did," Arek answered honestly. "Right now, I can't be sure." He shook off the feeling of connection with the red haired young man and nodded.

"Well, if you know how I can get answers and get away from this place, lead the way," he paused not knowing the boy's name.

"Will," he answered. "Will Scarlet."

"Well, Will Scarlet, lead the way. I'm all yours."

Will's cheeks flushed a bit at that last bit from Arek, and Arek smiled to himself. Things were getting interesting. He followed the young man out of the great hall and into the woods. And completely missed the glare of a red eyed alchemist watching from a high tower. Aten was going to let him go for now because he'd lead the fool girl back and they'd all be destroyed together. And for now, that thought kept Aten amused.

Jack and Risa walked along the nearby river deep in conversation on the best route to take to free her grandfather once his papers were found. He stopped to sit on a dry log on the riverbank and motioned for her to sit next to him. Throwing a rock into the river, he looked at her.

"Why does Aten want those papers, Risa? He already has your grandfather prisoner."

She glanced away and sighed before answering. "He needs those papers to pull the other demons through to our world."

"Demons? You must be joking. How did demons get into this mess?"

"Aten arrived here when Prince John was fooling with witchcraft and opened the portal long enough for Aten to come over to our side. Prince John didn't understand how important those papers were when he found them hidden in Richard's chambers. Well, right after John used the spell, Grandfather knew it and called the papers to materialize at the Duke's castle, where he was the court alchemist. Aten tricked the Duke into making him the new alchemist and banned my family from coming to the castle."

"But because you are a woman, the ban didn't apply to you?"

She shook her head. "Aten didn't know that women held magic in this world - it was new to him, so he only put a block on the men in my family. After a while, Aten liked me coming to visit, just to see if I could find the papers. Grandfather put a psychic lock on the room he hid the papers in right before he was captured. He sent a message to Grandmother, but before he could tell her where the papers were hidden, Aten had banished him to the mountains. And now, as I told you, his link with us is severed due to Aten's magic. Without those papers, we're doomed."

"So how do we stop him?" Jack asked, not sure he believed in magic, but pulled into the story anyway.

"There is a prophecy my grandfather has told me since I was just a small child, Jack. It follows our path even now:

**A black knight comes to eat the dead,**

A prince comes to save us all,

The Storm and Blossom bring life forth,

A fool stops us from our fall.

The papers have the one way of destroying the portal that brought the demons here - and I believe you are the prince come to save us from Aten."

Jack laughed and Risa found herself blushing under his intense gaze. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, tracing the palm with his fingers. They stood up and began walking again.

"I'm no prince, honey, so this prophecy you're talking about doesn't have anything to do with me — a knight eating the dead? Um, ew."

Risa laughed as Jack made a face and squeezed her hand. "Grandfather has never been wrong before, Jack. This is what we do — protect our home and our people."

"How is your grandfather supposed to stop this? I've never been good with riddles."

"Grandfather is England's sworn protector, its best defense. He's — oh, it is hard to explain. Our family has always been special, Jack. We've protected England since the time of Merlin, my grandfather's great grandfather." Jack tried not to show a reaction to that but Risa saw it.

"You know of Merlin," she replied, pleased.

"I've heard a few things, never knew he was real though. So you are a witch?"

Risa stepped away from him, offended. "I'm no witch, Captain Harkness — they are evil and ugly and cruel. I'm a guardian of the light, just like my grandparents and brothers." She went to rush off and Jack grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Risa, I'm just trying to sort out what is going on here," he apologized.

After a moment, Risa relaxed and almost smiled. "You have a way about you, Jack Harkness. It is troubling to me, and yet, I trust you. When this is all over, you will have much to tell me about yourself."

"This is all you need to know, Risa," he murmured as his lips came down on hers once more. Her arms came up around his neck and they enjoyed the kiss for endless seconds. A twig snapped nearby and a shocked yell broke them apart as two men came running up to them.

"Jack!" the older one growled, hugging Jack to him fiercely.

"Arek? What the hell are you doing here?" Jack demanded, startled.

Arek glared at Risa and never took his eyes off of her as he answered Jack. "We thought you were in trouble. We came to find you and bring you home. Obviously we needn't have bothered."

"We? You and your friend here?" Jack asked, still annoyed at being interrupted.

Will looked at Jack with interest and removed his red silk hat, bowing with a flourish. "Will Scarlet, at your service, good sir." Was it Jack's imagination, or did the man just wink at him? Risa was watching the men talk with a bemused look on her face but didn't say anything.

"No, the Doctor and Rose are here too, at the Duke's castle. There is much evil there and," Arek stopped, stunned. "The Doctor will be waiting for my return. I have to kill the Duke."

"You have to what?" Jack shot out, stunned. Quickly Arek told Jack about the shapeshifter and what the Doctor said must be done. Jack tried to get his emotions under control. Why couldn't they just leave him to his misery without coming to save him from himself? Risa grabbed Will and broke into the conversation, excited.

"Will, you aren't supposed to be here, you were with Robin. Does that mean he's come home?" It was too much to hope for, really.

"No, not yet. But he did send me back here to keep an eye on you, and by the looks of things, I got here just in time."

Risa rolled her eyes and hugged Will to her tightly. "Now that you are here, you can join us - we need to find the papers," Will cut her off.

"I know where they are, but you have to get them, since your grandfather put that psychic lock on the chamber."

Risa smiled. Things were looking up for them. This was heaven.

This was heaven, Rose thought as the Doctor kissed her hungrily, clothes thrown casually around the room. She was vaguely aware that it had been longer than two hours since Arek had run off to get information, but she wasn't complaining. She ran her hands over him as she had for the last few hours, loving the way he gasped her name when she stroked him gently then with an almost animalistic passion. She was amazed they could still feel this need for each other's touch after making love so many times.

He was on top of her now, pushing her into the mattress, whispering dirty things in a language she didn't understand, but could feel in her mind. Their bond was strengthening, making each touch a thousand times more potent, each kiss searing into her soul like he was repeatedly branding her as his. She raked her nails over his back watching his eyes widen for a moment before he shuddered in answer to her new possessive streak. Her brown eyes gleamed with the strong passion for him that she had hidden for so long.

There was a faint sound at their door, as if someone was there, listening. He stopped for a moment, glancing at the door, eyes darkening, but the sound did not come again. Must have been a servant pasing their room. No need to go into fighting mode, he told himself. Rose grew impatient as he glared at the door and pulled his head down to hers with a low growl.

"Doctor, please - touch me." He didn't need to be told twice as his lips came crashing down upon hers. She pulled him closer to her and bit his tongue, enjoying the slight yelp of surprise. In retaliation, his teeth grazed her neck, lower to her shoulder, then from one erect nipple to the other. She writhed under his kisses and moved her hips in a blatant invitation to enter her again, hard and fast and completely. His mind touched hers, sending shockwaves of lust and devotion into her head, making it richochet from her mind down to her body's center. She bit back a sob of frustation as she strained for release, her mind sending back pleas to his, begging for more.

He was taking his time even as his body found ways to push her to its breaking point. His hot breath was in her ear, tickling her even as it thrilled her. Fingers found their way from nipples to her stomach, moving lower as Rose bit her lip to keep from screaming his name. He whispered wickedly into her ear, his laugh low and feral as his fingers entered her, finding each sensitive nerve as they stroked and scratched inside of her. Chills flew over her body like a strong cool breeze and she moaned with the need she still felt so strongly for him to just take her again and make her his own.

"Tell me you're mine," he growled as his fingers moved faster inside of her. She cried with the sweet pounding agony of his fingers and threw her head back into the pillow.

"I'm yours, please - now," she begged. He removed his fingers and before she could protest, he was inside of her, mind, body, and soul. He filled every part of her with intense need and possession blended into a blanket of sensation covering them both in a sparkling shower of feeling.

As their screams for each other subsided into contented moans, Rose looked at her Doctor through heavily lidded eyes.

"I just can't seem to control myself with you anymore," she smiled. He looked at her then up at the ceiling, not answering. A snippet of thought floated into his mind and Rose caught onto it, then blushed.

"Oh my," she breathed, understanding. He rolled over onto his side and grinned at her.

"I did tell you that we were bonded," he reminded her smugly.

"And that means our sex drive is out of control now?"

"Well, we can control it, but do you really want to? Your body changed a bit to keep up with mine is all - we'll be able to do this as long as we'd like." He looked down at her, seeing the glint of humor there though she was trying to sound angry.

"You knew this would happen," she accused. He kissed her nose and ran his hands down her sides, making her arch into his embrace.

"And I knew you would love it," he teased. Before she could snap back a saucy remark, his lips were over hers again and she surrendered to her need for her mate once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Arek learned many things while he was at the lightbringers' camp. He met Risa's family and saw them training like a small army. They were to start the long trek to the mountains this evening to be there by sunrise, and many things were being done to be ready for the journey. He almost felt like he was home, like he was meant to be here. He helped teach the children how to fashion leather quivers for the archers as he listened at Maeve's knee to hear stories of Merlin, and of her husband. He learned more of the way things were before Aten arrived. He saw how this camp of mystics was very like his own tribe, how they would gladly give their lives for each other.

But he saw other things too. He saw Jack in his element — as a warrior. Battle plans, weapon's practice, preparations for infiltrating the mountain prison that held Risa's grandfather. Jack had never looked so alive as he did now, and Arek had never felt so conflicted. He had thought after their night together on board the Tardis, well, obviously, he was wrong. Bitterly he pushed the thoughts down where they wouldn't burst into conflict with Jack, who of course would be understanding. And that would just make it worse.

"Arek, what troubles you?" Risa walked up to him, and while he wanted to hate her for the kiss she had shared with Jack, he only felt numb.

"I don't belong anywhere, Risa. Jack seems to be happy here and he was my life. Now without him, I — I just don't belong anywhere." He was surprised to confess this to her, but he was too tired to hide anything now. He had thought she would laugh at him, or smugly brag of her time with Jack. Instead, she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to her. Her eyes only held understanding.

"Jack is not meant to be here either, Arek. And he's not meant for me." She gazed over at where Jack was showing Colin the proper way to throw a knife. Her brother didn't completely trust him, but was still aware that Jack was a fine teacher for fighting.

"I don't know what you mean," Arek answered.

She took a deep breath and looked at him with ancient eyes. Running her hand through her red hair, she thought out her next words carefully. "Jack is not from this world and will be gone soon. When he goes, I'm sure you will have time to discuss your feelings with him. After all, you'll be going with him."

"Well, Jack may go, but I'm not sure I'll be with him. I don't think I ever was, really. It'll be sad to leave here though. This place reminds me of home. And I can't ever go back there, I made a choice to leave my family and cast my lot with Jack. That won't be forgiven even if I'm no longer Jack's mate."

"We all make choices, Arek. I'm sure when the time comes, you'll make the right ones."

Risa smiled kindly and hugged him, surprising them both. Walking on, she ran to catch up with Quinn. Arek stared after her and wondered what it would be like to have a family that loved you no matter what your choices. He shook the sad thoughts from his mind and realized that life moves on whether one wants it to or not. And for him, that meant he must move on without his Jack.

He went to Maeve to take his leave. Bowing in front of her, he smiled and kissed her hand, much to the amusement of the children playing nearby.

"I thank you for your hospitality, kind lady. I must go back to the castle now. I've been gone far too long as it is."

The old woman gazed into his eyes and a spark of recognition seemed to come to her, but she merely nodded at the young man. She rose to give him a hug and looked into his eyes again, like she was searching for an answer to a question only she knew. Seemingly satisfied, she released him.

"Yes, you are destined for your own path. But we'll see you again very soon. Keep safe." Though Arek felt he would never see these people again, he smiled and nodded. He had only gotten a few yards out of camp when a voice startled him.

"Leaving without me? How very rude, and here I thought we were becoming such good friends." Will ran to him and grinned. Arek smiled back at him in spite of his inner turmoil and hugged the other man briefly without thinking. People just seemed to do that sort of thing here.

"Why are you coming with me? Don't you have to help with the rescue?"

"No, I'm not a male in Risa's family so the spell Aten has on the Duke's castle won't keep me out. Risa and I will get the papers and then meet the others up in the mountains to rescue her grandfather. And I'd like to meet this Doctor fellow you speak of, I saw him wandering the castle grounds when you arrived and he looked quite, interesting."

"Ah, that one belongs to the blonde one." Arek laughed easily.

Will frowned in mock annoyance, then burst into laughter. "No matter, there are always other paths to take, isn't that right Arek?"

Arek smiled as he remembered Risa's last words to him. Other paths sounded very much like making the right choice. They started walking the long path back to the castle and found they had much in common. Will had run from his home years ago and found his way to Robin who took him in as a brother. His family had been less than accepting of his life and he knew he'd never be happy in the trade his father had labored under all of his life.

"What work did your father do?"

"Butcher, could you see me with blood stains on such a fine silk shirt! Disaster." He slid a sideways glance at Arek and they burst into laughter.

They entered the castle unnoticed and ran up to the Doctor's room. The door was locked. Banging on it, Arek called out to be let in and heard a muffled curse and some giggling. After what seemed like a long time to open the door, Rose flung it open and gestured for them to enter.

"And who is this, then?" The Doctor looked at Will, who bowed with a flourish. Rose arched one eyebrow and took in the red silk hat and matching jacket. She mouthed the words 'he's hot' to the Doctor who had an unreadable expression on his face. But she knew she'd be punished for that later. She smiled sweetly at the Doctor, enjoying his glare.

"Will Scarlet, at your service. Arek tells me you are here to kill the Duke."

"Really, what else has Arek told you." The Doctor's eyes darkened as he glared at Arek.

"He's a friend, he helped me find Jack. I told Jack of our plans here and they are preparing to rescue the proper alchemist here. Maeve said," he was cut off by a look from the Doctor.

"Maeve? Wymond's wife? You met her?" the Doctor said quickly.

"Yes, Will help's Maeve's grandson Robin and has returned to overthrow Aten."

The Doctor looked again at Will. "You went by another name the last time I saw you," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't remember meeting you. I'm sure I would have remembered," Will protested lightly.

"Well, I would have looked - different. No mind. I know who you are now and you're harmless enough I suppose." He turned to Arek and handed him a vial.

"We have to work together on this, yeah? I can't start the beacon until Aten reveals his true form or he'll just run off before the Shadow Proclamation gets here. At dinner, you will be serving wine to me. I'll say I only drink my own blend. Do you know why?"

"Because you're a pompous aristocrat," Rose offered. At his glare, she dissolved into giggles. The Doctor folded his arms and gave her an exasperated look.

"Because I'll then offer some to the Duke and he'll have to drink it out of courtesy."

Rose frowned slightly. "And why won't it affect you, then?"

"Because I am a Time Lord and have vastly superior biology," he smirked.

Glancing down at the front of his pants, Rose smirked. "No arguments from me," she purred. Coughing to get the nasty thoughts out of his head, the Doctor looked over to Arek again who was holding the vial up to the light.

"Now don't study it, and don't break it, all right? Just slip it into a pitcher of wine before dinner and make sure you give the Duke the right wine."

"Why can't we just give this poison to Aten?" Will asked, curious.

The Doctor looked pleased at a serious question. "Good question. This stuff won't work on him, he's too strong, and he'll be able to purge it from his system before we could call the Shadow Proclamation to us. Now Arek, take Will and get back down to the servants' quarters, blend in and help out. Rose and I have to get ready for dinner."

"I can't go eat with you, I'm a lowly servant girl, remember?" Rose smiled sweetly. "Maybe I should go with Arek and Will." She smiled over at the young man, who seemed flattered by the attention.

The Doctor's gaze grew stormy. "You won't be eating, Rose."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Then what will I be doing?"

The Doctor's grin almost split his face as he looked down at her. "You'll be dancing."

DWDW

Jack led his small army towards the mountains and hoped that Risa would be safe with Will as she searched for her papers. As they marched into the darkness of the woods, Colin was still not happy with Jack being involved in the rescue planning. He quickly threw a comment over his shoulder that Jack had better keep his wits about him or he might see what happens to liabilities. Jack had answered by not mentioning the ditch Colin was about to fall into until the young man had found himself covered in mud. After a quick change of clothes, Colin refused to meet Jack's eyes again, and Jack was free to keep his mind on the plan for a while.

Scouts had come to the camp that night with the location of Risa's grandfather, and whatever the Doctor was planning, that was his quest, not Jack's concern. He had a wizard to save, and then he was going to leave quietly before the nosy Time Lord and his new girlfriend found him. His mind had been made up for some time now. He belonged with people like Risa and her family, not running around a universe somehow crowded by faded memories and the ache in his heart. He'd never been domestic for long anyway.

Risa had run off after last minute planning to meet up with Will, leaving Jack alone for a few hours to wonder why the Doctor had found it necessary to come look for him. The Doctor had won, Rose was with him now. What did they need Jack for when they had each other, and how many times would Jack just get in the way before the Doctor asked him to leave? No, this was the right thing to be doing, and soon enough, his friends would see that and forget him.

He vaguely remembered that door back where he'd entered this world wouldn't open for him, but he'd worry about that when he was standing in front of it again. Of course, he'd be in the Tardis again, but he had to pack anyway if he was leaving for good this time. How do you run away when every road leads back to that little blue box?

So lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Colin behind him until the knife was flashed beneath his throat. Without thinking, he flipped the younger man over his shoulder and smirked down at him, much to the amusement of the others. Quinn helped his younger brother up but didn't say anything. The grin he tried unsuccessfully to hide said enough.

"Watch it, Colin - wouldn't want to be a **liability** to us now would you?" Jack asked innocently as Colin seethed. He was about to say something when Jack held his hand up and gave a warning look to his group. Glancing over towards some large dark shapes, Jack checked him map. Seabreath Pike was just beyond the trees. And somewhere in the small village, Wymond was being held prisoner. He motioned to the others to remain silent and follow him. Hands at their weapons, the group nodded at Jack and swiftly moved towards the huts in the distance.

The deserted village was bathed in darkness, the only sounds being the soft call of night birds soothing each other from sleep to begin their nocturnal hunt. The wispy, spear shaped clouds blazed silver across a silent black sky. Jack could hear the others' heartbeats and sensed the apprehension they were hiding. They had never been in a real battle; they were children really. And here he was, leading them into an ambush. The information had fallen into their laps too easily, and Jack knew the signs of a trap. But Quinn had decided they needed to go in and see what Aten was planning or they'd never find their grandfather in time.

One lone hut in the center of the village seemed to have a light on inside, Jack rolled his eyes at Quinn who nodded. There was the trap. Now they had to determine if Wymond was in the hut or if it could be safefly destroyed. Quinn gave the signal and a woman dressed in black made her way to the hut, staying along the edges of the village. She moved like a spirit, and Jack watched admiringly as her lithe figure became one with the shadows. He turned to Quinn questioningly. The man smiled and whispered an explanation to Jack, who could hear the pride mingle with something else as Quinn spoke.

"Serena is a skilled huntress, found her way here from Spain a few years ago. Said she was running from something and we didn't care to ask what. She's been a great help to us." Quinn spoke like a man in love and Jack hid his smile.

"Seems like a good ally," Jack nodded solemnly but Quinn coughed quickly and tried to look stern. The mood was broken by a signal from Serena who shook her head.

"He's not in the hut," Quinn said, frustrated. Jack bit his lip and looked around trying to see where they would have stashed the old man. Then he saw it, a cave about 50 feet above them in the mountainside. Colin unsheathed his knife and followed Jack's glance.

"I'm going to get Grandfather, the rest of you can stay here and continue your chatter," he muttered. Quinn's arm shot out and grabbed his brother.

"We are going to plan out our next move quickly and you will remain here until we do, understood?" Colin shot his older brother a glare and stomped off to a nearby log to kick at it angrily. Jack noted the tension between brothers and spoke quietly.

"Quinn, we don't have time for anyone going off playing hero, we have to make sure your grandfather's safe so we can get him back to the Duke's castle. Risa might already have those papers by now and Wymond's the only one who knows what to do with them."

"Agreed," Quinn answered. Turning to Colin he gave his little brother a look that allowed no discussion.

"You will do as Captain Harkness says, Colin. He's gotten us this far," he stopped, tilting his head as a faint sound reached them. To Jack, it sounded like a man being tortured.

"Grandfather!" Colin screamed, running off towards the sound. Quinn tried to grab him, but was too late. The younger man raced to the middle of the village calling for his grandfather.

"Colin, no!" Quinn yelled. An arrow zipped through the air landing with precision in the middle of Colin's chest. Sinking to the ground, he gave his team a look of shock and pain before passing out on the forest floor. More arrows came out of the darkness, followed by the sounds of villagers scrambling for cover and low moans of pain as the arrows found easy targets. Jack's archer's were waiting for this moment and raised their weapons for the fight about to begin.

Jack reacted out of instinct, pulling his bow to the ready, an arrow aimed in the direction of the attack. A man was led out from the darkness surrounded by guards. One look at Quinn told him who the old man in white robes was. Wymond stared at his would be rescuers with something akin to acceptance. He raised his hands to them and called out loudly.

"Please, children - lower your weapons. No harm will come to you," he called out. A spark of something hit Jack's mind and he jumped slightly. The man's clear blue eyes met his and a shiver of emotion echoed into Jack's memories. He kept his weapon raised and his hands steady. It only took one good shot.

It only took one good shot, and Jack fell to the ground, bleeding from the spot the enemy's arrow found in his chest. Then everything went black.

-

"Dance," Rose repeated, not sure she had heard correctly. The Doctor had an odd look on his face, not quite happy, but not really angry either. He walked toward the window, sparing the courtyard below a quick glance before turning back to his audience.

"Yes, Rose. Dance. As in moving to music."

"I know what dancing is, you git, could you tell me why I'll be doin' that exactly?" Her mind seemed to be searching for something but the Doctor had his blocks up against it. Rose was instantly suspicious.

"Because, Rose it has been accepted that you are my concubine. It's customary for a traveller with a concubine to allow her to - entertain at dinner. Sort of a thank you for the hospitality. Wouldn't want to be rude now would we? Come on Tyler, show us what you've got."

"I will **not**," Rose started, then caught the look on the Doctor's face. He was hiding something, but this conversation was best left for when they were alone. Smiling she turned to Will and Arek.

"All right boys, go do what you have to do, I'll just practice my dancin' like a good concubine, eh?"

"Perhaps I can show you some moves," Will offered, but the Doctor neatly turned the man out of the room. Arek knew enough to follow his new friend and didn't even protest when the door was closed firmly behind them. Shrugging, the two men rushed off to their tasks.

The Doctor reached for Rose hungrily and kissed her neck. She gently pushed him away.

"I thought I was supposed to practice dancing," she smirked. He pulled her to him again and carried her to the bed.

"Yes, and that's exactly what we're going to do - practice, yeah?"

"Yes, my lord," she giggled. His smile was wider than she had ever seen.

"That's my good little concubine," he growled as he led her in another dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**"A black knight comes to eat the dead,**

A prince comes to save us all,

The Storm and Blossom bring life forth,

A fool stops us from our fall."

Jack could hear these words swirling in his head and groaned. Was he dead? The pain in his chest made it hard to breathe and he tried to lie still. Nope, not dead, he decided. Just very, very stupid. He could almost hear the Doctor laughing at him, and mentally kicked himself. The Doctor. He was here in this world somewhere and who knew what trouble he and Rose were finding. He would not feel guilty for it. No one had asked them to come look for him. No one had told them they were needed. He took a deep breath. The pain in his heart wasn't just from the arrow now. For a moment he pondered the poem Risa had told him earlier and groaned. He was definitely not a prince coming to save anyone. He was a fool.

This was getting him nowhere. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a small cave, with no guards that he could see. It was very cold and dark so he couldn't see much, but he knew he wasn't alone. Trying to lift himself off the hard wooden bench he was lying on, he noticed he was tied down to it. Jack swore softly under his breath.

"You can't get up from that. I wouldn't try," an old, weary voice announced.

Jack's focus came back and with it, more pain. He winced as he turned towards the voice. His voice came out a bit weakly, not his proudest moment. "And just who would you be? Where is everyone else?"

"If you mean my overeager grandson Colin and the rest of the rescue party, they've disappeared into the woods. You were only captured because you were on the ground when the guards rushed the village."

Jack lay there, stunned. They had left him behind to be captured? To die? He could believe that of Colin, but not Quinn. There had to be a good reason the others had scattered. If he could just remember. Thinking made his head hurt, he would try again later. Jack looked over to where an old man was sitting calmly watching him and frowned. "Grandson? So you are Wymond, the great wizard?" Jack let his head slam back onto the bench then cursed aloud at the pain.

The old man chuckled quietly and sighed. "I am. And you are someone I never thought I'd live to see." The man stared at him with a mixture of satisfaction and, to Jack's amazement, pride.

"You know me?"

"I know who you were, or who you will be. Not who you are now, of course. You've made some choices recently that blur the vision." Jack wasn't sure what that meant, but he had bigger issues to worry about now. He glanced around, noting the room had a large fireplace and no fire. That shouldn't surprise him. Why should his captors give him a fire? He was tied to a hard bench with an arrow stuck out of his chest. Another perfectly normal insane Jack Harkness day.

"And just where are our guards?"

The old man laughed; a strong sound now, which irritated Jack. "Ah, they have no fear that we can escape. You are tied up and I — I have no wish to leave at this time."

"Excuse me, what? Don't you know what you're family has been going through to get to you? Colin's been hurt, Risa is off at the Duke's castle waiting for you to wave your hands around and save the world. Your wife sits alone at home staring into a fire." Jack paused, out of breath and the old man sighed again and looked down at his wrinkled hands.

"Jack, the world does not revolve around me, as much as my family would like to pretend otherwise. Prince John awakened forces that must be quelled, tis true. But I am not the one who will vanquish them. I am merely the catalyst for the true heroes to emerge." The man stood up and walked over to where Jack was bound.

"You must be cold." The man waved his hand and a fire appeared in the large stone fireplace. Briefly amazed, Jack glared up at the man who offered a slight smile.

"If you could do that, you could get these ropes off me, right?" At the man's nod, Jack looked at him expectantly. Wymond shook his head and Jack laughed mirthlessly. This was not turning out to be one of his better rescues. Now even the object of the rescue attempt was thwarting him. Where exactly had he gone wrong? A little voice whispered something about a blonde woman and a blue box, but Jack shut out the voice. It was not the time to be remembering mistakes and failed chances.

"The guards are close enough that if you were released, they would come in here and fight. And honestly my son, it does not look as if you are in any condition to fight. Better that you remain as you are for now. I can however help you with your other problem." A brief flare of light and the arrow was gone. The pain was not, but it was better. Jack glanced down to see his wound was now bandaged tightly. He struggled against his bonds for a moment then cursed louder than before.

"Why didn't you do that when they tied me up?" Jack demanded.

"I didn't yet have the strength to do more than put the suggestion into their minds not to kill you outright. However, it appears that my powers are returning slowly. At least enough to heal you a bit." The smile came again, more real this time.

"I think that since we obviously have some time, you should tell me what is really going on around here," Jack suggested. Wymond nodded and sat next to Jack.

"You, my boy are a fool." Jack grimaced up at the man - then something clicked in his mind and he fought a smile. He had been right, he wasn't the prince come to save them all. Of course, being the fool wasn't much better, but it was something. He reviewed the entired poem in his mind again and his smile vanished.

"You did not choose this world on your own, my son. You were pulled here. Much as Risa was, so long ago." At Jack's sharp glance Wymond held up a hand. "All will be revealed, my son. But for now, you must sleep if you are to save us from the fall." And with that came the rush of darkness and the sound of bells.

Dinner at the castle was more ceremony than substance, Rose decided as she watched the multitudes of guests arrive from her window. Behind her, the Doctor had just entered their room with a large box. She glanced at him in mild curiousity then back at the glittering throngs of nobility come to pay a call on the Duke.

"And he does this every week, then?" Rose asked with a hint of amazement.

"Every night, actually. It's considered a great honor to dine at the castle. And tonight, there is unexpected entertainment." He put the box on the bed and smiled. She didn't quite trust that smile but she grinned back and walked over to the box, opening it quickly. Her smile froze in place when she saw the box's contents and she spun around to face a very amused Doctor.

"No."

"Yes." He hid a smirk but it got out and turned into a laugh. Rose shook her head. The costume in that box was - obscene. She stared down at the deep purple strapless bra that would barely cover her breasts. A fragile looking gold loop connected the two dainty cups in the front. The purple thong matched the bra in color and brevity and translucent swirls of fabric in every color were attached to it. Matching purple slippers completed the effect. She looked again. Was that a giant amethyst in the box?

"It's for your navel," he explained.

The look of horror on Rose's face was priceless. "My - " she sputtered.

"Come on now, you should change and get ready to be summoned to the great hall for your debut. Try not to be too distracting. I think that gold loop is a bit iffy - might snap clean off if someone grabs you by it." There was no doubt about it, he was enjoying this immensely.

"Grabs me - " she tried again. He went into the hallway and let out a low whistle.

Arek ran up to him and grinned. "Is she ready?" Arek asked eagerly.

The Doctor smacked him in the back of the head. "Enough of that, is Will with Risa?" At his nod, the Doctor relaxed a fraction and pulled out the beacon to the Shadow Proclamation. Pushing a red button on it, it started to hum. He handed it to Arek and murmurred instructions. Arek hid a nervous grin and with one last peek behind the Doctor to see if Rose was dressed in her finery yet, he ran down the hallway, humming.

Something caught the Doctor's attention just before he closed the door. He carefully looked up and down the hallway but saw nothing. Still, it wouldn't hurt that the Shadow Proclamation was on their way. He just hoped all would go according to plan before Harkness did something stupid.

DWDW

Rose looked at herself in the full-length mirror and grimaced. He was so gonna get his ears boxed once this was over. Sighing, she pulled down on the bikini bottom as much as she could and squared her shoulders. She could do this, she told herself. Then she could slap that stupid Time Lord grin right off his stupid face.

"Don't look so nervous, concubine - it's not attractive to the guests."

Biting back a smart remark, she nodded at the Doctor and the two made their way towards the banquet hall.

Walking two paces behind the Doctor, she tried to ignore the murmurs of approval from courtiers and servants alike. Be a distraction, he had said. Well, a grim smile flitted across her lips as a guard smacked her bottom and winked. She was Rose Tyler, queen of distraction. And wouldn't the Doctor be sorry he started this. She smiled sweetly at him and he seemed to relax a little. Stupid man.

In the great hall, the tables were starting to fill with people eager to see that night's entertainment. Aten had promised a special surprise for everyone at the end of the performance and even the Duke wasn't sure what was planned. The excitement was building quickly and Rose could hear whispered guesses as she found herself separated from the Doctor and led to a chamber for the dancers. The other girls watched her warily, not used to additions to the dance. Rose smiled at them briefly but they turned away, afraid to talk to someone who most likely would become a human sacrifice by Aten at the end of the night. It had happened before to strangers who displeased him.

The music began playing, an eerie whiny type of music and the girls pushed past Rose to start the dance. Looking at a guard, she frowned at the shake of his head.

"You will dance when Aten calls for you." _Great,_ Rose thought. _Gives me time to not panic._

DWDW

Aten paced in his chamber, going over the plan in him mind once more. Jack was captured, Wymond's family was being sought out to be destroyed. Risa was in the castle and would be destroyed once she unlocked the psychic lock on those papers that could send him back to his dimension. All he had to do was wait.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. At his barked command to enter, the Duke wandered in, confusion on his dull face. Upon closer inspection, Aten noted the Duke's hair falling out in small clumps. Really, the wizard thought, the Whiffledill was already starting to de-evolve into goo. It was going to have to be tonight. The alien fool wouldn't be able to hold himself together for long.

"Aten, I was just near the Doctor's chambers and saw him talking to that boy — his servant."

"And how would that interest me? Did you overhear anything useful?"

"No, but they're up to something. He gave the boy something that — blinked. What could it have been?"

Aten thought for a moment, dismissing his curiosity as non-essential. Most likely it was a homing device if their little group was separated. He would not dwell on such matters.

The elders from his world had been so wrong. It would be too easy to kill the Doctor. But that had never been the plan. No, that would stop all the fun he was planning to have with his little chess pieces. The Doctor would be so confused that there was no obvious checkmate he would never realize his queen captured until it was too late. And with Rose Tyler in his grasp, the beginning of his rule could begin throughout the universe. He laughed at the thought of the stupid blonde girl who had no idea of her true purpose.

"Go to your table, and wait for the dancers to finish before summoning me. I have final arrangements to make before Rose Tyler's final performance."

Bowing, the Whiffledill murmured his agreement and disappeared back into the dark hallway. Aten smiled as he thought out the rest of his plan. After tonight, no one would be able to stop him. After tonight, he would have all he was promised.

-

Risa and Will entered the dark library that housed her grandfather's books and potions. She bit back a quiet sob at the thought of Wymond locked away somewhere and hoped that Jack would get him back to the castle in time. She nodded at Will and the two of them went to the farthest wall from the door. She saw a faint glow there, due to her enhanced magical sight, and noticed Will was staring there too. He smirked and shrugged calmly. Risa paused - it was rare that she came across someone with her abilities outside her own family.

Holding her hand over the glow, she whispered the words of release and smiled. The bricks disappeared to reveal a small silver box inscribed with her grandfather's name. A note was next to the box. She quickly opened it and gasped.

The note was in her grandfather's fluid script and was addressed to her.

_Risa, don't take the box out - jump into the wall._

The sound of footsteps coming quickly down the hallway made her decision for her. Grabbing Will's hand she jumped into the open space and tried not to cry when the bricks reappeared locking them both behind the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack tried to get more comfortable on the wooden bench as Wymond moved closer to explain their situation. Jack didn't like surprises, and he especially didn't like being tied up and helpless. If anything were to happen now, he'd be a lamb to the slaughter. He didn't want to think about how quickly Wymond would be struck down. He reminded Jack so much of his own father, but calmer, more reserved.

The old man stared at him, lost in thought for a moment then sighed again and sat next to Jack. After a moment, he began to speak in hushed tones.

"My son, my story is not long, but it is — complicated. A very long time ago, there was a war. I was working for an organization, unbeknownst to my family. I knew that warriors were coming to destroy our world, but I said nothing to them. I pretended all was well." Wymond paused, reflecting. "When the battles began, I told my oldest son to take his brother to safety and I'd go back for their mother."

Wymond stopped and took a deep breath, Jack just stared at the wizard, biting his lip to ask the questions screaming through his mind.

"I never saw my family again. My wife wasn't at home when I arrived. I was told later she escaped with my oldest boy. My other son — disappeared into time and I have yet to discover what fate befell him."

"What was the younger son's name?" Jack asked harshly. Wymond held up a hand to silence him.

"All in good time, my son. As I ran back to the front door to go after my family, the door burst open and a man I swore was my friend was standing there holding a weapon. I didn't have time to react. I was shot, and when I awoke, the others told me that my son had come back to find me lying in a pool of blood on the floor. He ran off thinking me dead. And afterwards, to my old world anyway, I really was dead. I couldn't go back to my family. They had to believe me dead. I was placed in this world and in time met Maeve. Such a powerful witch, not that I believed in such things, of course. After awhile she taught me a few things and I became the Duke's alchemist. Mostly to keep me occupied while Maeve and the others fought the good fight. The Duke never asked for much, just a few evenings entertainment - parlor tricks really. So I stayed on here. And here I have remained until your arrival. It has been a long time in coming."

Jack's mouth went dry as he stared at the old man with new scrutiny. The same piercing blue eyes, the same tilt of the head when lost in thought. Jack could feel the acid of his stomach rise into his throat, and gagged with the pain of trying to swallow. This couldn't be real and the sooner he broke free and killed this man the better.

"You can't be," Jack spat out angrily. "You aren't him, and this is some sort of mind trick to make me stay around to help you all."

"No, my son, I can't be. But I am. And you know it without me having to say the words."

Jack flung his head back onto the bench, trying to break free from his bonds. In spite of the situation, Wymond allowed himself a small laugh.

"And my son, you can now see the other reason you remain bound to the bench. I don't think this old body of mine could survive your attack if the look on your face is any indication of my fate at your hands."

Jack choked on a combination of insane laughter and rage. The great wizard Wymond was a fraud. But then again, his father had lied to his first family for years. It must be why Jack himself was such a fine con man. It ran in the family.

-

Risa tensed as she heard the library door slowly open. Footsteps came closer to their hiding place and stopped on the other side of the wall. Without thinking, Risa reached out to take Will's hand at the same time he reached for hers. Wide eyed, she glanced over at Will to see him staring at the wall, concentrating. He held a finger to his lips and moved closer to the bricks, closing his eyes.

"Whoever is out there, I've never come across anything like it before," Will whispered. "I can't sense who it is."

"I know you are somewhere in this room, my dear," a voice called out sweetly. Risa didn't recognize it. "And you most likely have found what I have been searching for. Now be a good little girl and come out. We have a date with Aten and the Shadow Proclamation and I for one, don't like to keep others waiting."

Will shook his head and motioned to a passageway partially hidden by cobwebs.

"Do we know where it goes?" Risa asked quietly.

"No, but it has to be better than staying here," Will answered. Risa couldn't argue with that and, still holding Will's hand, she held the silver box closer to her chest. As they started down the passageway, the bricks that had concealed them started to shimmer and a low laugh filled the silence behind them. Will risked a glance behind them and his eyes grew dangerous. Risa tried to look but he pulled her farther down the passageway.

"You don't need to see what's after us, love. Just keep hold of my hand and whatever you do, don't lose that box." They began to run like the devil was behind them, never looking back. Trying to not hear the heavy breathing so close behind them as they were chased deeper into the dark.

-

Rose felt sick. Not the giddy dance in the face of fear sick she sometimes felt going into the unknown, but a real physical feeling of nausea. She'd figured it was just the tension of dressing like a harlot and wondering if Jack was still alive on this world. Now she wasn't so sure. This was different and she had to shake it off or she'd be no use to anyone.

The guard nodded at her and pushed her through the open doorway leading out to banquet hall. She could see Arek leaning over the vessel of wine while everyone's gaze was riveted to her dance. She didn't look directly at him, just swirled and suddenly felt like vomiting. What the hell was wrong with her? She never got this worked up over one of the Doctor's schemes. Standing taller, she swallowed hard and forced herself to dance.

The Doctor was sending a hand signal to Arek to drop the poison into the wine but froze mid gesture to turn to Rose, eyes disbelieving and furious. He turned back to Aten and snarled low in his throat. The sound chilled Rose and she frowned, pausing in her dance. Aten dropped the vial's contents into the vessel and stepped back, not sure of what was happening.

The Duke, oblivious to the tension, grabbed the vessel and drank from it, clumps of hair falling to the floor. He ignored it as he ignored everything around him. He didn't need to think. That was the boss's job. And right now, the boss was addressing his audience.

"The Black Knight comes to eat the dead," Aten intoned. Suddenly the room grew dark and doors slammed shut. Windows were closed and bolted from the outside and the crowd of invited nobility looked around in confusion.

Aten smiled. "That would be me. Aten, the eater of souls. And you my noble guests are the main course." He grabbed Rose and smiled down at her, an evil smile that made his teeth gleam. She noticed for the first time that the man had fangs. He looked over at Arek.

"And you my boy were supposed to be the prince that saves them all. Pity, but I've never really believed in nursery rhymes. They're never really completely accurate. However," his grip tightened on Rose as she tried to pull away, "the next part - the bit about the blossom and storm bringing forth life - that part thrills me. You'll make a lovely mother, my dear. Pity you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

"Let her go, Aten - the Shadow Proclamation will be here any moment and you have enough crimes to answer to," the Doctor growled. Aten threw back his head and laughed.

"And ruin the fun we are about to have - not likely my dear Doctor. Why don't you tell your little Rose what she is now - the mother of a whole new generation of Time Lords. With that child's DNA I will build an army of time travellers under my will and I will rule all I survey. I will go back to when you vanquished my father and change it all."

"And you will still be defeated, Aten," the Doctor promised. "You can't change the timelines to suit your whims. There are rules." He grimaced as Aten squeezed Rose's arm harder, making her gasp with the pain. She tried to kick him and he slapped her before throwing her to the guards.

"Take the little brood mare to my chambers, I'll deal with her shortly. Right now, the Doctor and I have some unfinished business."

DWDW

Jack stared at his father for the longest time without speaking. Memories of Gray calling for him during their race to safety filled Jack's mind and he bit his lip to make himself focus on the here and now. Finally, he decided to do what he always did — leave the pain behind and move forward. He leaned away from the table to look up at the serene face he hadn't thought to recognize earlier. The face he never once thought he'd see again.

"I have a lot of questions for you, but now isn't the time. Let me out of this so I can go save my friends. You may not care about your new family, but I don't just abandon people I care about."

The older man stared into Jack's angry eyes without wavering, but did not move to untie his son. Jack could see his father was arguing something in his own head before answering.

"Whatever I may have done then and now was to preserve the lives of my families — both of them. I don't expect you to understand — choices are sometimes made that destroy what we mean to preserve." He snapped a finger and Jack's restraints dissolved, all traces of pain disappearing. Jack jumped up and Wymond motioned to a wall where Jack's bow and arrow were leaning.

"Go. They all need you."

Jack grabbed his weapons and started to run but with a reluctant slowness turned to his father.

"You can't stay here; you have to get back to your fam- to Maeve, and the others."

Jack's father took a deep breath, and for the first time, Jack noted the scars on the older man's neck. They continued under the collar of Wymond's robes.

"No. Maeve knows my time here is ended. It is how it should be, and you must not let them think they have failed. I'm going to die for real this time, my son. They won't let me live now that I've revealed myself to you. But my purpose on this world is complete. Tell Maeve she was right, though she'll know that already. Tell her for me. No good deed goes unpunished."

"Who's they? Who did you work for — who brought you here?" Jack was suddenly full of questions and walked towards his father. Wymond's skin began to glow, and Jack reached out to him. His father held up a hand to keep Jack away.

"No, my son. Do not fear this — go now and save the others. For what it's worth, I did and do love you and Gray. And your mother…" Jack's father's body shivered as invisible strings pulled him up towards the ceiling.

"What are you talking about? Dad?" Jack screamed towards the disappearing man and fell to his knees. No, he couldn't face this again. In a blinding instant, the room was flooded with red lights and when it cleared, he was alone. He hit the wall with a balled up fist and swore, feeling the beginnings of tears. So many questions, and he was alone again with only his memories of lost chances keeping him company.

He would not cry now, he decided grimly. He had too much to do before he'd allow himself to feel anything but anger. Running out into the night, he easily avoided the few guards posted and disappeared into the woods below.

-

Risa and Will were running for their lives, never stopping till the reached the end of the tunnel. A huge dark shadow followed, continuously laughing and getting closer. Will still would not allow Risa to turn to see what was following. Dragging her to the bolted door, he pushed at it in frustration. This was it, he thought bleakly. They were going to die.

Risa turned toward their pursuer and gasped.

"Colin? What on earth?" Her brother sneered and took a step closer to the pair. Instinctively, Risa held the silver box closer to her body. Will's expression turned from surprise to horror.

"He's not human, Risa. He must have been blocking my sight before, but you can feel it, can't you? This wasn't the form that was chasing us." Colin laughed, a low evil sound that shook the dim tunnels walls.

"Of course I'm not human. I am a servant of the great demon Aten, and you fools allowed me into your camp right after I killed Colin." The not-Colin grinned as Risa's mind tried to grasp what was happening. This wasn't her brother?

"My people are called many things, shape shifters, demons, metamorphs - but my race is called Whifferdill. The Duke and I came across the darkness with Aten, and we will help him in his quest to take over this universe. Not that you'll be around to see it - I'm sorry I have to kill you both. You were rather fun. Killing Harkness was even more fun, but - "

"You killed Colin and Jack?" Risa's voice came back to her and she glared at the Whifferdill. She took a step forward, but Will pulled her back just as not-Colin reached for the silver box.

"Colin for sure, Harkness? I'm pretty sure the rest of our guards have found a way to destroy him by now. The last time I saw him, he was lying on the ground with an arrow in his chest." He smiled again, showing sharp teeth.

"And now, dear Risa - you will give me that box. I have to present it to Aten so he can seal the rift we crossed over from and begin our enslavement of your world. Surely you can understand the need for promptness. The Shadow Proclamation are on their way and we have to seal that pesky rift before they can send us back to Hades."

The not-Colin started to shiver and growl. Within seconds, his human body was shed leaving behind a large white serpent with cold red eyes. It swayed slowly and Risa stared, mesmerized. Without warning, the serpent sprung towards them. Will pushed Risa to the ground and ducked. The force of the serpent against the old door was great enough to provide an exit for them. If the serpent wasn't now stuck in it, thrashing.

"Risa, this way, we'll have to go back the way we came," Will said grabbing her hand. "I don't think that door's going to hold our friend for much longer."

-

Rose was thrown into a room alone and spun around to hear the bolt slam shut behind her. Well this was lovely. Pregnant? And a brood mare? And in this costume? Her mind raced from one indignity to another within moments and her mind was made up. She'd just have to get out of here and sort this out with the Doctor. Right after she kicked this Aten cretin somewhere he'd remember for the rest of his miserable life. She flung open a wardrobe and found a long blue monk's type robe with a rope for a belt. Well, it wasn't high fashion, but at least she wouldn't feel so exposed when she found her way back to the fight. Flinging it on over her costume, she felt the gold ring holding the front of her bra together snap off and fall away. She resisted the urge to swear and looked around for her way out of the locked chamber.

A window caught her attention and she ran to it, determined. Until she looked down and saw she was 1000 feet above the ground with no welcoming ocean in sight. Well, that's why good planners always have a Plan B. She sat on the large bed and sighed. Jack was the Plan B guy. She tried not to cry. Where was he now and did he even care what was happening?

-

Marching could be heard coming down the halls of the great castle. The guests looked at each other in a combination of fear and confusion. The heavily bolted doors burst open to show a troop of rhino headed warriors heading into the great chamber. They walked to the front of the room where a calm Aten and furious Doctor stood glaring at each other in silence.

"We have been summoned," the lead rhino said harshly.

"Really? How quaint." Aten did not look concerned.

"Using a class 5 planet for propagation is against Galactic Law," the Doctor reminded him quietly.

"And the Shadow Proclamation cannot enforce Galactic Law on a class 5 planet, so you see - even though I fully confess to coming here to enslave this planet and kidnap your mate, there is nothing they can do. There is no reason for them to be here," Aten smirked in triumph.

"Well yeah, you are right about that," the Doctor grinned. "But who says these fellows are the Shadow Proclamation?" At Aten's confused glare, the leader of the rhinos smiled.

"Not every Judoon is loyal to the Proclamation," he growled. Will and Risa burst in and the Doctor noted the girl carried a silver box. Aten's eyes focused on the box and he took a step closer to the new arrivals. The lead Judoon held him back calmly.

"Risa, start the chant to open the rift," Will murmurred. Risa opened the box and took out a yellowed sheet of parchment. She read words in a tongue Arek didn't understand but he noticed the Duke sat up straighter and listened intently. He seemed to sway...

"Louder, Risa," the Doctor ordered, turning to face her. Aten took that moment to disappear down a corridor as the Duke's body shimmered and disappeared. Somewhere within the deep hidden tunnels of the castle, the not-Colin screamed in agony and disappeared into the rift. The Doctor tilted his head to listen, then frowned.

"Something's wrong. Aten is still here, and he's headed towards Rose."

"Then we have to go find her," a new voice answered coldly. They turned to see Jack Harkness strolling in with a fierce look of determination on his face.

"Miss me?" he glared at the Doctor.

"You wish," the Doctor answered back rudely. "It's your fault it's gotten this far," he snapped running past the startled guests towards the path Aten had taken moments ago.

The two men raced together towards the sounds of screaming and a loud wind howling through the halls. Jack threw a questioning glance towards his friend.

"Aten. He's taking Rose away to breed an army of Time Lords."

"What, she's not a Time Lord," Jack protested as they reached Aten's chamber.

"No, but the child she's carrying is," the Doctor said low enough that Jack wasn't sure he heard correctly. Bursting the door open, the Doctor saw Aten pull Rose into a swirling vortex of wind and red lights. In an instant she was gone.

"No!" the Doctor yelled in fury, crumbling to the ground. Jack could only stare where Rose had been moments before then back at his broken friend frozen on the floor. The Doctor looked up at Harkness with a pain he hadn't seen his on the Time Lords's face since he'd told Jack about the Time War. It was a look of complete loss and destruction.

"Rose," the Doctor said softly and Jack put his hand on his friend's shoulder in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Risa and Will ran into the room stopping mid-stride as they saw the Doctor kneeling on the floor staring into space. Arek followed closely behind them, and almost bumped the box out of Risa's hands. The three stood there for a moment not sure they should be there, but afraid to move. Off in the distance, echoes of thunder grumbled over the mountains.

"What happened?" Arek broke the silence. Jack glanced at him and shook his head, ushering them out of the room. He closed the door and motioned for the others to follow him a bit down the hall.

"Aten's got Rose and she's pregnant," Jack said in a low voice, knowing the Doctor could still hear him, not knowing how much he should reveal.

"No," Risa gasped. She turned to look at Jack closely. "There is something you aren't saying, Jack."

"It's not important," Jack assured her. The rhino guards were stomping down the hall towards them, impatience evident in their relentless march. The guards passed them without speaking and burst into Aten's chamber. After a moment, Jack and the others ran after them back towards the Doctor.

"We are too late to save your mate, Doctor. We will search for Aten on our own. Go with our apologies," the leader was saying.

"Rose is not dead," the Doctor snapped out of the shock he had been in and jumped up to stand face to face with the Judoon captain who watched him warily.

"Aten will have no use for her once the breeding has commenced. You are too emotional to be of use. Go now and let us do our job."

"Rose is not dead," he repeated. "And we have a way to track them thanks to Arek."

"Me? What did I do?" Arek asked, stunned.

"You drugged the wine with an agent that will track the Duke's temporal signature — where he goes, Aten goes. And where Aten goes," the Doctor took a deep breath and started walking out of the room. He didn't seem to notice the rest of them following him as he passed through the rapidly emptying banquet hall.

"I thought that was a drug to keep him from turning into mush? And where is the Shadow Proclamation? Who are these - beings?" Arek asked quickly.

"I had to make you and Rose believe the Shadow Proclamation was on its way. It was the only thing calming Aten enough to be careless and let me read him as well as I did. I know what he's planning and I have a fair idea where he went. I just need to find a way there without the Tardis."

"Without the Tardis?" Risa asked. "What is a Tardis?"

"My ship, it's - complicated," the Doctor answered quickly then turned to Arek. "If you hadn't given that drug to the Duke, he would have de-evolved. And that's messy. Big explosion, yeah? The whole planet could have gone like that," he snapped his fingers. "You saved us all, Arek. Aten was planning to have the Duke explode as soon as Rose was captured. No witnesses, no rescue party - he almost got away with it too," the Doctor grimaced. "I had to make you believe it was something to stop the de-evolution or Aten would have known that part of the plan too. Can't have the bad guys knowing the plan now, can we?"

Jack spun the Doctor around and glared at his friend.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on here? I just found out my father is alive and has been acting out some Sherwood Forest fantasy here. Now Rose is pregnant, Aten is some demon breeding Time Lords and you have Judoon stomping around scaring the locals!" Jack was trying hard to keep it together, but his strength was close to an end and he didn't know how much longer he could keep from hitting someone.

The Doctor brushed off Jack's hand and headed out into the night, conferring with the Judoon captain as he walked. Jack was not going to be stopped that easily.

"I want answers and I want them now," he shouted, pulling the Doctor to face him. The Doctor grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"You want answers? Fine - your idiot father was a spy, a bad spy. He got caught up in the game until he forgot how to play. He told your mother to get you and your brother away the day of the attacks, but he got careless. His message to her was intercepted. Your mum got away with you, but they shot your dad up to make it look like he'd died and dumped him here to live out his life. They could have just killed him, but they needed him to get to you. They knew that someday you would do something stupid - like come here and play the brooding hero because you couldn't face your issues like an adult. And now they have my Rose." The Doctor stormed off towards the gateway back to the Tardis. Jack stood there feeling like he'd been hit with a truck - the Doctor knew all of this and hadn't told him? What else did he know?

"Wait, you aren't just going to leave are you? How will you find Rose? How will I find my father?" Jack yelled.

"They aren't here anymore Jack, they've jumped dimensions. You can stay here for all I care, or you can come with me to find Rose - and your dad. But decide now because I'm leaving - now." As he spoke, the doorway back to the Tardis glowed and opened slowly. Risa and the others stared. The Doctor walked through the door followed quickly by Jack.

As the door went to slam shut, Risa, Will, and Arek looked at each other and ran through the doorway, into the Tardis.


End file.
